


Self promotion

by Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry I hate doing this, Thanks, and send prompts?, please read anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam/pseuds/Directioner_Jcats_5sosfam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry Guys, I hate doing those things, but I would really like to get some prompts sooo... yeah.. just read, please?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Self promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Guys, I hate doing those things, but I would really like to get some prompts sooo... yeah.. just read, please?

Hey Guys!

So, has you know, I love writing, but these days, I find it hard to write since I always feel like my ideas are bad... So I would really like to have some prompts from you guys. So here is what I need for the prompts. Don't forget, I will only take 5Sos prompts. Other band can be added in the prompts, but 5Sos has to be the main band. And BoyxBoy only!

What I need:

\- The bromance (It can be OT4)  
\- Fluff, Smut, Angst, Hurt/Comfort...  
\- Au or not?  
\- Inspired by a video? If yes, the link please :)  
\- Of course... the prompt.

Love ya guys! :)


End file.
